The invention relates to a lifting device for vehicles, erecting units, machines or the like, with at least one lifting element, which has at least one first mounting point and opposite this at least one second mounting point which is arranged on at least one load receiving section.
From a brochure of the Ravaglioli company, Bologna, Italy, an electrohydraulic shears-type lifting platform has been made known, which has a load receiver formed as a drive-on track, to be raised and lowered by means of a shears arrangement, for lifting and lowering vehicles. For raising very long vehicles, for example, it is provided that this lifting device is based on a shears arrangement with a double-cylinder drive and, depending on the length of the drive-on track, has in addition a half-shear on one or both sides of the shears arrangement. By this sequence of two half shears and a shears arrangement, lengths of the load receiver up to 16 meters can be produced. However, it is basically necessary for this purpose that this lifting device is assembled as a whole and delivered to the customer. Because of the fixed lengths of the load receivers, which have length dimensions of more than 6 m, and the associated double cylinder shears arrangement and also one or two half shears, the transportation and setting up at the customer is very time-consuming and costly.
From a brochure of the Omer company, which offers electrohydraulic parallelogram lifting platforms, it is known that the length of their load receiver reaches 7 m to 12.80 m. Depending upon the length of the load receiver, two, three, or more lifting units are provided in a row one behind the other, in order to bring the load receiver upward into a working position by means of a pivoting motion. This design likewise has the disadvantage that the parallelogram lifting platforms, which have different lengths as required by the customer, are mounted in the plant and delivered as a unit. Transportation of very long load receiving elements with a length of, for example, 12.80 m, is very costly, particularly when these lifting devices are to be transported in freight or sea containers to the destination. Furthermore, these lifting platforms have the disadvantage that the lifting units are arranged on a common base frame, which is fastened to the road surface, that is, accessibility to the working space is provided only from a narrow side.